


Romione Oneshots

by ginaiswin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginaiswin/pseuds/ginaiswin
Summary: Small collection of my Ron/Hermione fluff oneshots. Originally published on FF.net in 2007-2008. Cutesy and plotless.





	1. Peppermint

 

"Ron?" Hermione Granger's voice floated over to the bed where Ronald Weasley was sleeping. He stirred, rustling the bed sheets. Hermione stood at the bathroom door in the Muggle hotel room they were staying in with a blue towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair falling loosely onto her bare shoulders. She carefully walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Mornin' 'Mione," he said sleepily, "did you like last night?" Hermione smiled softly. He loved her smile, it made his heart melt.

"I didn't like it," she whispered, his eyes became wide and wary. "I _loved_ it…" Hermione finished. Ron relaxed. He reached out around her waist and pulled her carefully onto the bed. She lay next to him, cherishing the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. He slowly stroked up and down her spine, sending tingling feelings all the way up it. Hermione pushed his hand away reluctantly.

"I have to dry my hair," she moaned. He released his grip on her and followed her out of bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom to shave etc. As he did so, Hermione picked up the hairdryer and plugged it in. While she dried her hair, she thought about her and Ron. She thought about whether their relationship was going somewhere.

Oblivious to Hermione, Ron had been thinking about the same thing while he was in the bathroom. He quickly closed and locked the door before rummaging through his wash bag. He found what he was looking for. It was a small black box. He opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a diamond set into it. The diamond had rubies and amethysts surrounding it. Rubies for Gryffindor and amethysts because they were Hermione's favourite gem. The ring itself was embedded into a small layer of velvet, the velvet covering a layer of foam.

_I should just ask her!_ thought Ron, _now is the perfect time!_ He started to sweat. He couldn't believe that he could be so nervous about four little words. He quickly sprayed on some deodorant and unlocked the door. Ron took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Hermione had got bored with the hairdryer and was using her wand to dry her hair off. Steam emitted from the tip of her wand and Ron smiled. Even though she was Muggle-born, the witch life-style suited her very well.

"Hermione?" Ron called out quietly. She stopped drying her hair and turned to face Ron. He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee. Hermione silently gasped. Ron brought out the ring box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Hermione put a hand over her mouth as her beautiful brown eyes filled with emotion and tears. She searched Ron's navy blue eyes before giving him her answer.

"Yes Ron," she whispered, "I will marry you." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. They both stood up and kissed, long and passionately. When they broke apart, they held each other's embrace. Ron buried his face into Hermione's warm dry hair. He sniffed deeply.

"Your hair smells like peppermint…

 


	2. Sleep

Bushy, brown hair covered over half of his pillow, he noted, as Ronald Weasley stared down at his lovely wife as she slept. He couldn't see her deep brown eyes beneath those closed lids, but he new that the next time he did see them, he would lose himself in them; as he had always done ever since she had woken up after her Petrified state in their second year.

He had been scared then, of this odd feeling towards her. During their third year, he had interpreted it wrong, and in his fourth he started to realise what it was. In his fifth year, he treasured the time spent with her during the DA sessions. In his sixth year, he had screwed it all up. Ronald cringed slightly as he thought of the tonsil-tennis games with Lavender Brown.

Then came the time when he would have been in his seventh year of Hogwarts, but he, his loved one, and his best friend were searching for Horcruxes, to defeat the 'Dark Lord'. He had left them, and even though he had gone back, guilty, she had been mad at him. He had been confused. The next thought in his mind was probably the best memory he could ever remember.

Their first kiss. Her first kiss. Hermione Jean Granger, brainiac extraordinaire, had kissed him. She had chosen him for her first kiss, which took him a while to take in. He remembered the look on her face as she ran to him. Love.

And now, they had two beautiful children. Rose and Hugo. Rose had gained Hermione's looks, as well as a love of learning, except that she had her father's eyes. Hugo was the opposite, with flaming red hair and brown eyes.

Ronald sat down on the bed next to his beloved and stroked her hair. He leant down and kissed her cheek. He whispered;

"I love you, Hermione Weasley, more than life itself, and more than there are stars in the sky. You are my special treasure, and I'll never let you go."

He gazed down at his wife, and smiled. "I wonder what you're thinking right now."

"Go away Ron, I need sleep…" said someone, but there was no one else there. Then he realised that Hermione had her eyes open, and they were looking at him. She was also smiling.

"Fine," he mocked, "Then I'll just… HUG YOU!" He did as he said, and enveloped Hermione in a bear hug. His loved one giggled, and leant into his chest as he lay down on the bed. Ron tucked a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear, and she closed her eyes. He stroked her face.

"Sleep now, my beloved," he whispered, "Sleep now, and rest."

"Why don't you shut up and sleep?"


	3. Photos

It was three in the morning while Ronald Bilius Weasley sat in the dim candlelight as he browsed through various documents of his life. There was his birth certificate, here was his Hogwarts letter, and somewhere else was the letters he received from his friends during the holidays…

And then he came across the photos. He picked up the envelope that held them, and carefully opened it. Inside were several of the moving pictures, including those of his days with Hermione – these were the ones he paid most attention to.

The first in the small pile was of his wedding day, the part when he and Hermione were exchanging vows and rings. Hermione looked gorgeous in the picture, but Ron knew that she had looked far more magnificent on the day. She had been wearing a cream dress, which almost touched the floor, and had a corset-like top to it. It hugged her body until it had reached her hips, and then it had spilled out like a rushing waterfall.

He looked at the next one.

He and Hermione were dancing the first dance of the day, and as they span in slow circles, he could see a small conversation going on between him and his wife. In the background, he could see Harry and Ginny talking, glancing every now-and-then at the dancers, before joining in with the applause at what seemed the end of the song.

Next one.

Ron nearly laughed out loud. It was a picture of Hermione after she had tried to make pancakes early in the morning in the Muggle way. The walls had specks of pancake batter on it, as did Hermione's hair. Hermione herself was looking around the room guiltily. In the corner you could see a tiny, two-year-old Hugo playing with the batter on the wall, and a four-year-old Rose laughing at her mother.

Next.

It was at a park with four excited children running around. To one side, four adults sat on a bench. Two of these adults had red hair, the other two brown and black. It was he, his wife, his sister and his best friend. Ginny looked a little fatter, and Harry's hand kept travelling to her stomach. Then he realised, Ginny was pregnant with little Lily Luna, and the four children were Rose, Hugo, James and Albus.

He tucked it to the back, and realised that he had come back to the first photo. He wondered vaguely why there were only four there, and where the others were, but he didn't have too much time to think on it as he heard muffled footsteps behind him. A small hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned round to see a somewhat tired Hermione standing there, smiling at him.

"I think it's time you should get back to bed," she said. Ron nodded, put the photos back, and followed his wife to their room. As he lay on the edge of sleep, he remembered where the other photos were…

XxXxX

Far away, in London, lies a secret building, a ministry of sorts. In that building lies offices, and in one of those offices lay a small pile of photos…


End file.
